A long line
by JabberJabberJay
Summary: hello ! please be nice on your comments dont be afraid to say what you think but this is my first story so. ok thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Finnick's POV

I wish I died in my first games- it would be so much easier- but here I am and the crowd of woman outside my house are still there waiting, money in hand, it makes me sick how many people want me. Are willing to pay for me, I hate them all. I know its not there fault. They don't know, but I do. I know that every woman outside my house is a constant reminder that snow is controlling us, owning us.

I walk to my door, twist the handle and 5 girls run straight into me fighting each other to see who is first to go into my bedroom. The victor is a blue haired, green skinned woman about my age. She laughs adrenaline coursing through her body and smiles at me, I just stare, you would think I would be used of this by now but I'm not I'm disgusted.

Not in the mood to talk I lead her into my spare room, I blank out but I still know she is here, touching me, saying my name, kissing me, I come to my senses when she stands and starts getting ready. She grabs her purse as I am pulling on my trousers "I don't want money, I want a secret." I whisper. She stares, shocked "I want a secret " I repeat myself. I know she is confused, but the one thing I can do that snow cant control is how I get paid and I want secrets I want to know things that would hurt the capital, hurt snow if they got lose.

I sit on the bed waiting while she thinks I can tell that she has something good. After five minuets she begins to talk then stops "any thing at all " I tell her "I'll take it to my grave" she smiles sheepishly "I shouldn't be telling you this but . . . your special" she pauses takes a deep breath "You know the only reason snow has been president so long is because . . . he poisons his enemies, the people who could replace him even his friends " the words came out in a rush.

I stand up and lead her to the door. Once we got to my sea blue oak door she hugged me and whispered in my ear "ill be back once I have more secrets, you're worth every word ". Her hand ran down my back, I froze and my voice came out hard, steely "tell the other woman that I have had enough for today" she stepped backwards shocked "o-ok " she stuttered and she nearly ran out the door I know I should feel bad-I had been awful to her-but I wasn't, I was glad maybe that would lessen the crowd.

I sink to the floor and hold my head in my hands I do the only thing that will calm me down I go to my kitchen pick up my phone and call Annie I cant risk going outside. As I dial the number that I know off by heart my mind starts to wander . . . its Effies birthday tomorrow and Cinna has it all planned out. I have to be there by 8 every one I know including Prim and Rue will be there until 10 then its grown ups only.

Annie picks up the phone I need to hear her voice. "Hello?" she whispers "Finnick is that you?" I sigh in relief I feel better already. " It's me Annie" I soothe her it sounds like she is having a bad day too "I'm coming over" the words rush out she slammed the phone before I could argue, a smile played on my lips- she knew me to well. It was 2 minutes before I heard a nock on my back door apposed to my front one, which was like a constant drum beat .I practically run to see her and through the glass she was staring off into space I slid open the door and touched her arm I gently led her inside . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Finnick's POV

As soon as Annie hears my voice she comes back to life. And when I'm with her all my worries drift away and everything bad in my life seems ok

- Even just for a little while I am at peace. While Annie is sitting on the sofa I start making us some pine tea. It's a delicacy as we live that close to the sea, the water is very salty so we don't have very many trees. This was a special order. Once the tea is green I remove the needles and walk into the living room where Annie is stretched out on the sofa. She looks at me and smiles, "Hello" she whispers. It's the first word we have said to each other since she has arrived, we know each other so well that we don't need to talk. "Hello" I whisper back I smile handing over her tea. she moves her feet so I can sit next to her, once I am sitting down she puts her legs back in place – over me "how was your day " I asked "boring" she replied "at least until you rang, I have been waiting all day for you to call." She frowned considering it and shrugged "I'm sorry I kept you waiting but . . . " my voice broke on the last word. "But you where busy" Annie finishes. She knows what is going on, she knows everything about me even though sometimes she seems on her own world and misses out much more important information. "Yeah, I was busy" I repeat. I down my pine tea, burning my throat and tongue in the process. I winced and Annie laughed, it was warm to me, I got lost in the sound "Serves you right!" she giggled, "your not meant to gulp boiling tea! " she started laughing harder she was shaking so much she spilt her tea on her stomach "OWW!" she squealed I jumped up "are you ok?" I nearly laughed at the irony but I held it In I took of my shirt and handed it too her because her shirt was white and turning see-through "take this" I said she took it and pulled it over her wet shirt then took it off under mine she chucked the wet shirt to the corner of the room, I had no reason to get another shirt so we settled back down on the sofa, "Great, now we are both burnt " she complained, I kiss her on the cheek and pull her into my arms. She rests her head on my shoulder and wraps her arms around me. I was content just to sit there for hours but Annie yawned and was obviously tired so I stand up and lead her upstairs to my room where she grabs her over-night bag from the bottom of my wardrobe and runs into my bathroom when she comes out I am already dressed in P-J bottoms she walks into my room and lies on my bed I laugh "someone is tired " I tease she just moans I laugh more and climb into the bed Annie crawls in beside me she uses my chest as a pillow I wrap my arms around her, kiss her hair and murmur goodnight then I turn of the lights . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Finnick's POV

Annie is asleep in seconds I rest my cheek against her hair and close my eyes I hope my sleep is not filled with memories, nightmares only victors know of. I listen to Annie's breathing it gently lulls me to sleep. My dream is filled with woman screaming my name, snow whispering in my ear threatening those I love.

My eyes snap open and I take in my room banishing the dream. The rising sun streamed through my blinds and the blanket had fallen down my side of the bed. Annie was only half covered. I reach down the side of the bed and pull it back over her. she moans and bolts up right. I rub her back "are you ok?" I whisper, "I'm fine " she replied "Just a bad dream" she shudders I hug her and hold her in my arms, we just sit there in each other's arms.

About 20 minuets pass when Annie looks up at me over her shoulder I smile "ready for breakfast?" I offer. "I wouldn't mind some egg on toast " she smiled "and some more pine tea. Turns out I didn't get that much yesterday". I laugh, "Come on then!" I lift her of the bed and we go down stairs. We go into the kitchen and manage to burn the toast 4 times in a row "5th time lucky?" I tease Annie hits me on the head with a spoon "you want to be the timer?" she threatened. "Lets both try," I offered and I'm right fifth time _is_ lucky.

We take of the perfect toast and cook some eggs; I put the kettle on and put the last of the pine in the mugs while I am doing this Annie is putting the eggs on the toast. Once the tea is brewed I pull out the pines and carry them to my table Annie has already taken the food over and got the knifes and forks out "thank you " I grin at her. "Less talking, more eating" she giggles. "Hey, I'm hungry too " I tease.

We both become silent as we eat. We finish eating in no time. "Lets go on the sofa," she offers "sure" I agree. I stand up, take her hand and lead her to the sofa. I pull her onto my lap. We sit there drinking our tea in silence, our happy carefree mood has now past and out troubles are back to haunt us.

Annie turns to look at me "are you ok?" she whispers "yeah I'm - "Annie cut me off "Do not say fine- Finnick Odair I know you too well" I half smiled, It was true she does know me too well. "I'm _ok _then " I prodded her stomach "how are you?" I asked "Not to good" she shrugged "but I'm much better when I'm with you." I smile and kiss her she wraps her arms around my neck and shifts to get in a better position we keep kissing until my phone rings- about 5 minuets later. Annie mock growls and climbs off me. I stand up and reach for the phone . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Annie's POV

"I'll come and get you in an hour "Finnick whispers into my ear before kissing me on the cheek.

"See you then " I step away from the door and turn to look into the bitter winter, in district four when the winter comes it turns the whole world white because of the water in the air. I suddenly think of the games. When it was so cold at night it took the air from your lungs. You had to make the choice of nearly freezing to death or making a fire and risk the chance of letting the other tributes know where you are. Of course you would hear the cannon going off in the night and knowing that someone out there was dead because of the cold or the other tributes. Leaving their family and loved ones behind. Because of one man's sick game.

A hand touches my shoulder and I turn to see Finnick. I had only walked about five steps before I slipped away. I know that I slip in and out of the real world. I know that I spend more time in my memories then in the present. But I can't do anything to stop it. I don't think about the glassy look in my eye when I'm in my past. I relive it no matter how much I want to stop it.

Finnick rubs my back "lets get you home" he murmurs.

"I'm fine I will go by myself" I respond. He nods his head and bends down to kiss the top of my head, turns around and walks back inside where he stands at the window to watch me go in to make sure I don't freeze again.

I slowly walk around the street trying to ignore the line of about twenty women from the capital. I know Finn to well to not know how much that line hurts him. How it affects his life in almost every way. It wont let him forget his past or live his life the way he wants it. Everybody thinks that he doesn't mind it they think 'who wouldn't be flattered by a line of capital women lining up just for you'. If only they knew the truth.

I have to turn my head so I don't glare at them all. He was only a boy when he was forced to attend the games. "Stop thinking about it" I whisper to myself. Focusing all of my attention to the ice that covered the ground. Determined not to loose my footing.

I grab onto the door handle as I put my key into the lock. I stumble into my house. The phone rings as I am taking of my shoes. I look up and the cream phone shaking. I sigh and decide to ignore it.

I clamber up the stairs. The image of me climbing up a tree to get away from the careers flashes through my mind. Me bruised and bloodied, hands torn, so covered in blood that I didn't even know if it was mine.

I shake my head to banish the image. "Stop it " I scold myself.

I head to the bathroom and splash cool water on my face. I need a shower but I need to choose an outfit first. I jog into my room and choose a red dress with a gold belt, some flat black shoes and some tights.

After laying them on my bed I walk back into the bathroom and set a five-minuet timer because I almost always go back to the past while I'm in the shower. I have stood in the shower for hours in freezing water. Lost in my memories until Finnick came to save me. I climb into the shower and wash my hair first. I remember the games how you where lucky to find water and if you did couldn't stay there long enough to wash. The only shower there was there was the rain. And even that was dangerous. The tribute from 9 died because of acid rain. I can still remember her face flashing in the sky. A girl about my age with ginger hair cut short and determination in her eyes.

The timer went of startling me out of my memories. I reach over the door and grab a towel. Once I've wrapped it round me I grab another for my hair and rub it. I walk to my room and dry my hair in a rush so I have enough time to get dressed. I pull on the clothes just in time to hear a knock on my door . . .


End file.
